Pride
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: One-shot para conmemorar el día del orgullo gay. Y agradecer a todos los que lucharon por los derechos igualitarios.


Solo un pequeño One-Shot, para agradecer a todos aquellos que lucharon por los derechos igualitarios.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo único. Pride.

Una joven veía la televisión, por extraño que parezca veía el canal de noticias, más que nada por qué tenían una sección en la qué televisaron la marcha por el orgullo, veía los rostros felices, la euforia que tenían aquellos que gritaban a los cuatro vientos lo orgullosos que se sentían de ser diferentes.

Pero la joven se sentía un poco triste, desde pequeña sus madres le enseñaron que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, pero se preguntaba por qué ese día las dos estaban ahí junto con ella, y no afuera con los demás blandiendo la bandera multicolor,

\- ¡Mamá, mami!

Por el grito la rubia platinada fue casi corriendo a ver a su pequeño tesoro. Llegó ante ella casi jadeando, y con un poco de pánico en su mirada, Rapunzel se levanto del suelo y la confrontó.

\- ¿¡Que pasó?! - Dijo la platinada con pánico.

\- ¿Por que no están en la marcha? ¿No se sienten orgullosas de poder decir que son lesbianas?

Elsa pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de su pequeña, pero sonrío ante la pregunta.

\- ¿Te gustaría escuchar una historia de tu madre y mía?

Rapunzel no sabía de dónde había salido aquello, pero se sentó en el sillón y sintió como su madre la rodeaba con su brazo.

\- Fue hace mucho tiempo, eran tiempos muy diferentes.

\- Flashback. -

Arendelle era uno de los reinos más conservador que había en el mundo, pero desde hacía algunos años en diferentes países había habido un verdadero cambio y dejaban a las personas poder decir sus preferencias sexuales, y estas hacían marchas para exigir los mismos derechos que los demás, pues seguían siendo personas, y amor es amor.

Las escuelas convocaron a los estudiantes a que se organizarán ese día y salieran a exigir los derechos que merecían.

En realidad fueron casi dos mil jóvenes y demás personas que se juntaron en la capital del reino, hicieron sus banderas, pintaron sus rostros, y salieron a las calles con felicidad diciéndole al mundo que estaban orgullosos de sus gustos.

Una pareja de dos mujeres iban tomadas de la mano, saludaban a los niños que las veían a pesar que sus madre los alejaban de esos "enfermos", a Anna y a Elsa no les importaba, seguían sonriendo.

Pero no fue como ellos pensaron que sería, los huevos podridos volaban por los aires, algunos solo se limpiaban y seguían adelante, pero las cosas se fueron poniendo cada vez peor, basura, piedras, agua, hasta orina manchaba esas banderas que con tanto trabajo hicieron.

Anna abrazo a Elsa y la escondió debajo suyo, las rocas eran cada vez más grandes, pero eso no fue lo que más le dolió a Elsa, fue ver a su padre entre la muchedumbre. Una piedra voló por los aires y dio en el hombro de Anna, el grito fue desgarrador al ver su hombro dislocado.

\- Fin del flashback -

\- Pero los tiempos han cambiado, pueden salir sin miedo, la gente a cambiado.

Elsa sonrío y beso la frente de su pequeña. A la habitación ingreso Anna con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Que hacen aquí?

\- Punzzy quiere ir a la marcha, ¿Que te parece?

Anna se sorprendió, y se tocó su hombro, pero al ver el anhelo con la que su hija la veía sonrío.

\- Creo que mi bandera está en el ático.

Ambas rubias saltaron del sillón dejando la televisión prendida, donde un periodista se acercó a dos jóvenes, uno era castaño y otro peliblanco.

"Bueno, están en televisión abierta, ¿Que les gustaría decir?"

El peliblanco se acercó al micrófono.

"Solo quieren agradecer a las senadoras Elsa y Anna, y aunque no pudieron acompañarnos, siempre las tendremos en nuestros corazones por hacer esto posible" el peliblanco tomo la mano de su pareja enseñando ambos anillos de compromiso a la cámara. "De verdad muchas gracias a ambas por hacerlo posible y por nunca rendirse, aún hay mucho camino por delante, pero ustedes fueron un faro arco iris en la obscuridad, gracias, las amo"

Por la televisión se vieron unas cuantas pancartas con la foto de Elsa y Anna abrazadas.

Fin.

Y gracias a todos los que luchan cada día.

Felicidades !


End file.
